saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile
SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile is the mobile version of . It is almost identical to the PC version, besides its gameplay which is similar to SAS3 Mobile where semi-auto weapons simply become slow-firing full-auto weapons in most cases (which means all weapon can have their RoF augmented), and certain appearance changes, such as with Shotlite weapons. Also to balance the fact that players will spend a lot of time and ammo on trying to hit the zombies, buying ammo gives twice the amount of ammo that the PC version gives. It is also worth noting that armor changes appearance. The game can be accessed with or without an internet connection. Game data is stored either online (Cloud Profile) or in the device (Local Profile) if not connected to the internet. Registering the game to either Game Center for an iOS device or through e-mail for Android, and even Facebook is highly recommended to avoid any loss of data due to certain factors such as the game update. When played offline then going online, the game asks which gameplay should be overwritten by Local or iCloud profile where the progress can be viewed as XP. The game data can also be transferred to any device via Multiple Device. Bugs/Crashes VIP Crash: When playing the mission VIP in multiplayer there is a chance that the Zombdroid servants and Zombdroid soldiers will continuously spawn that causes the game to freeze up before the app closes seconds later. Vaccine Retrieval Bug: This bug will prevent the dropship from spawning on the map when the vaccine is retrieved. It can however be fixed simply by walking into the lab and touching the vaccine slot a second time. Mech Bugs: Zombie mechs have two known bugs accompanying them. * Shopping Cart Bug: When fighting mechs on the map Zombie pods, if a player has a shopping cart and places it in front of where the mech is firing, all damage will be nullified and rockets will bounce off of the cart; if however, a player walks into the rockets, they will still take damage. * Severed legs bug: sometimes when a mech is killed, its legs will still be present, and often are still capable of dealing damage via the repulsor, this bug may last anywhere between a few seconds and several minutes. This glitch is most likely caused by connection issues. Breaching Bug: When playing the mission Survivors with a below average or poor wifi connection, trying to break open the first door would result in the door not being opened up and instead it will loop the breaking audio until the player is forced back into single player mode. Boss Egg Bug: The boss egg would open upon killing more than two minion eggs in the room. While this may be patched on PC it is still not patched for mobile. Mastery Bug: After completing a level there is a chance that players will be denied access to strongboxes as the game will notify the player of achieving a new mastery level. The lvl 5 Armor bug has been patched in Version 1.3. Health Bug: A common bug in multiplayer were the other player's health in multiplayer will be miscalculating repeatedly. This can happen when the Wi-fi connection is below average or poor. Ghost Bug: A uncommon bug in multiplayer where the other player models will be stationary with nothing equipped while in pistol stance while the actual player is moving. This bug has not been patched yet and can happen at any time. This can cause several things: * Invulnerability Bug: In relation to the Ghost glitch, players may become invulnerable during matches, either for the entire duration of the match or temporarily. it is unknown what exactly will cause this glitch, other than that it frequently accompanies the Ghost bug. HVM MPG Bug: A common bug in both multiplayer and single player where the Assault class player calls the SAS Assault team with one wielding an HVM MPG. If it shoots a missile and reaches zero velocity in an instantaneous path it will be left floating in air. Once the SAS Assault team disappears and a zombie comes in contact with the missile, it will cause the game to crash. FROZEN BOSS BUG: Probably due to lag issues in multiplayer. The boss is frozen in place allowing you to shoot it dead. You can push the boss around with ease, one touch will send the boss sliding that way at a constant speed. Music Bug: Watching an advertisement video will kill all music and ambiance until the app is restarted. The Unlimited Sentry Ammo Glitch *When a player throws a sentry, unlimited ammo might pop up. This contributes to the Sentry Ammo To Money and XP glitch. The Sentry Ammo to Money and XP Glitch *Contributing with the glitch above, the amount of ammo on the sentry turns to money and XP when players disconnect. It will give you money but will take away XP. Category:Games Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile